1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a unitary reel marker buoy system and more particularly pertains to marking underwater sites of interest in a reliable, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of marker systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, marker systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of marking sites through known methods and configurations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Number 2,977,608 issued Apr. 4, 1961 to Brown relates to a Fishing Spot Marker. U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,563 issued Feb. 26, 1985 to Johnson relates to a Marker Buoy. U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,338 issued Nov. 21, 1989 to Lung relates to a Telescopic Gaff Hook Device. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,216 issued Feb. 11, 1992 to Noggle relates to a Fisherman's Marker Buoy with Integral Reel.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a unitary reel marker buoy system that allows marking underwater sites of interest in a reliable, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the unitary reel marker buoy system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of marking underwater sites of interest in a reliable, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved unitary reel marker buoy system which can be used for marking underwater sites of interest in a reliable, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.